The detection of target nucleic acids has many critical applications in medicine, forensics, and environmental monitoring. To provide consistency, speed, and specificity in detecting multiple target polynucleotides, various mutiplexing techniques have been developed in which detection is carried out in a single reaction. Multiplexing approaches based on microarrays and microbeads combine powerful nucleic acid amplification strategies with the massive screening capability to provide highthroughput capacity along with high level of sensitivity, specificity, and consistency.
Microarrays and microbeads are particularly suited for detecting single nucleotide polymorphisms, which represents one of the largest sources of diversity in the genome of organisms. Some single nucleotide variations are directly linked to phenotypic traits of interest, such as a disease or disease susceptibility. Most single nucleotide polymorphisms, however, are neutral. But because most biological processes involve the interaction of a multitude of genes, even neutral sequence variations serve as useful markers in linkage maps for studying phenotypes having an underlying multigenic basis. The growing number of SNPs, for example the SNP database maintained by the National Center for Biotechnology Information (NCBI), provide a rich resource for genetic analysis based on sequence polymorphisms.
Despite the advances of microarray and microbead based nucleic acid detection systems, these methods still have drawbacks. For example, the need to amplify the target nucleic acid in many applications represents a disadvantage because of variability in amplification efficiency. Since microarray and microbead techniques typically compare signal intensity between samples for determining a positive or negative result, variability in amplification reactions can adversely affect the determination of the presence or absence of a particular target nucleic acid in these assay formats. Moreover, microarray and microbead based detection typically rely on summing of signals from a population of probe-target nucleic acid interactions, which limits the sensitivity of the assays.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to have alternative techniques for detecting nucleic acids, where the detection technique is less susceptible to variation in amplification efficiency, displays a high level of sensitivity, and is adaptable for multiplexing reactions to detect SNPs.